Bass VS Mecha Sonic
Bass VS Mecha Sonic is SSS42X2's 3rd OMM of his third season. It features Bass of the Mega Man series and Mecha Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (This fight will use the SMBZ version of Mecha Sonic). Description Mega Man VS Sonic the Hedgehog! The Dark Enforcer of Dr. Wily takes on the Monstrous Robo-Hog of Dr. Eggman. Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro A ruined city, fire everywhere, and pretty much all the usual stuff. Mega Man was down and out as his head gets stomped on by a robot hedgehog: Mecha Sonic. He grabs Mega Man by the neck. Mecha Sonic: You failed to defeat me, now DIE! But before he could finish Mega Man of￼f, he gets shot in the back by a robot with orange fins, revealing himself as Mega Man's ultimate rival: Bass. Bass: Sorry, but if anyone's taking that Mega Punk out, it's gonna be me, and if you think you can beat me just because of your battle with him, check your ego, pal! Mecha Sonic: Another bug to squash? Why not? Let's make this quick, I've got a hedgehog to fry. Bass aims his Bass Buster at Mecha Sonic while Mecha Sonic's eyes glow red. Fight HERE COMES THE HEAT! BEGIN! Bass fired the Bass Buster, only for it to have no effect as Mecha Sonic grabbed him and landed rapid kicks and punches. Mecha Sonic then fired a missile, which caused Bass to stagger back, but he found his footing and fired a Commando Bomb, sending Mecha Sonic back. Bass fired the Chill Spike, freezing Mecha Sonic's legs in place, then fired three Wheel Cutters. 50.. Mecha Sonic flew up, grabbed the Wheel Cutters and threw them at Bass, but Bass fired the Wave Burner and burned each wheel. He then fired the Triple Blade, cutting Mecha Sonic's arm off, but he shrugged it off and fired multiple missiles, but Bass blocks it with the Ice Wall. Bass throws multiple Rebound Strikers, knocking Mecha Sonic down. 40.. Mecha Sonic grabs his arm and puts it back on as he fired multiple energy blasts, causing Bass to be worn out and powerless. Mecha Sonic fired a energy blast, but Bass escapes with the Water Shield and fires the Solar Blaze, but Mecha Sonic dodges and copies the move, using his own powered up version of the Solar Blaze. 30.. Bass gets knocked down as he sees Mecha Sonic going in for the final blow, but he is able to escape with the Spread Drill. Bass equips the Bass Buster and fires, but it still does nothing as Mecha Sonic throws Bass in the air and uppercuts him three times. Bass used the Remote Mine and attached it to Mecha Sonic, sending him upwards. 20.. Bass equiped the Tengu Blade and slashed him multiple times and blasted him back with a Charged Shot, knocking him to a nearby building. Mecha Sonic grabbed anything that he could find and threw it at Bass, who turned everything to dust with the Lighting Bolt. Mecha Sonic kicked Bass out of the building and went into his Super Form. 10.. Bass set his Bass Buster to rapid fire and shot without a second though, while Mecha Sonic fired as many missiles and energy blasts as he could. The crossfire was intense until Bass was hit by a missile, but hit Mecha Sonic with the Copy Vision. Bass was still staggering from the hit, but Mecha Sonic was in tip-top shape. 5.. Mecha Sonic goes in for the final blow. 4.. Bass continues to stagger. 3.. Bass loses his footing. 2.. Mecha Sonic throws the fist out. 1.. Mecha Sonic is then decapitated by Bass' flip kick. K.O! Bass threw an Energy Tank to Mega Man and teleported out of the area with Mecha Sonic's head. This Melee's Winner is... Bass! 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'SEGA vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees